Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Dark Bloom's Return
by KidsWBYungsta
Summary: When Bloom starts acting strange around the Winx Club and the Looney Tunes, they learn that the Trix have a hand in this. The Tunes and the Winx team up to stop the Trix's evil plot and save Bloom. A sequel to "Looney Winx Unite!"
1. Eh, What's Up, Bloom?

**LOONEY TUNES & WINX CLUB: DARK BLOOM'S RETURN**

Summary: A sequel of "Looney Winx Unite!". When the Looney Tunes and the Winx girls notice a change in Bloom's attitude, they notice the Trix changing her into Dark Bloom. The Tunes and the Winx must team up again to stop the Trix and save Bloom from their control.

Looney Tunes, Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain and Tiny Toons © Warner Bros.  
>Winx Club © Rainbow S.p.A<p>

_A/N: I'll probably have Valtor appear in this story, but I'll cross that bridge when I get there._

**Chapter 1: Eh, What's Up, Bloom?**

It all started out as one normal day for the Looney Tunes. They were all doing their regular routines: Bugs and Daffy heckling Elmer Fudd, Wile E. Coyote chasing the Road Runner, Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg getting embroiled in a prank war and so on and so on.

"Say, Bugs," Daffy said. "Do you think that the Winx girls will come over today?"

"Eh, I don't know, Daff," Bugs said. "I haven't gotten a call yet, but I'm sure they'll be here."

"I hope so," Daffy said. "We just can't do our usual things all day long."

"Like I said, Daffy, I'm sure they'll visit," Bugs said. "Buster said that they'll give us a call."

Meanwhile, at ACME Loo, Buster, Babs, Yakko, Wakko and Dot heard the phone ring.

"I'll get it!" they all said as they got up on the desk to get the phone.

"Look, it's a big fat fanny!" Wakko said.

Buster got the phone out of everyone's hands to answer it.

"Eh, what's up, doc?" Buster said.

"Hey, Buster," Flora said.

"Oh, hey, Flora," Buster said. "What's up?"

As soon as he heard Flora's name, Wakko began to break in a cold sweat.

"Nothing," Flora said. "Bored. What about you?"

"Same thing around here in Acme Acres," Buster said. "The Tunes said that they were getting bored."

"Oh…" Flora said. "Well, I just called to let you know that we're coming over to visit."

"Oh, that's cool," Buster said. "Hey, how are the other girls?"

"They're doing good," Flora said. "But Bloom's been acting pretty strange."

"Hmmm… I wonder why," Buster said.

"I'm not sure," Flora said. "She has been having these mood swings."

"Well, I'm sure that when she comes over, her mood will hopefully change," Buster said.

"Yeah, I hope so, too," Flora said. "Well, see you when we get there, Buster."

"OK, see you later, Flora," Buster said as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Yakko asked.

"Oh, it was Flora," Buster said.

By the time Buster said that, Wakko fainted.

"What was she talking about?" Babs asked.

"She said that Bloom was acting strange lately," Buster said.

"Why?" Dot asked.

"I'm not sure," Buster said. "Hopefully, she'll change when she gets here."

"I hope so, too," Yakko said as he looked at Wakko on the floor. "Looks like Wakko fainted."

"I guess when he heard Flora's name, he must've fell in a cold sweat," Buster said.

As everyone left ACME Loo, Wakko woke up and noticed that everyone left.

"Hey! Wait for me, guys!" Wakko said as he zoomed out of the building.

In ACME Labs, instead of thinking of a plan for world domination (possibly due to what happened last time when the Winx Club visited), Pinky and the Brain tried to think of other things to do.

"So, Brain, what do you want to do today?" Pinky asked.

"I'm not sure, Pinky," Brain said. "We can't think up a plan for world domination because the last time we tried that mind-control gimmick, it involved…. Well, let's just say I have no idea."

"Can we go see if the 'Merry-Go-Round Broke Down'?" Pinky asked.

"Pinky, you are an idiot above all humanity," Brain said in an annoyed tone.

"Thank you," Pinky said, not noticing the insult Brain gave him.

"Well, come on, Pinky," Brain said. "I'm sure it'll hit us pretty soon."

"How? Like how an anvil falls from the sky unexpectedly?" Pinky asked.

"Something like that," Brain said. "And how can an anvil fall unexpectedly?"

"If you weren't expecting something like that, Brain, you could say it's a 'shocking' experience," Pinky said.

"Oh, come on, Pinky, that's a load of baloney," Brain said.

Just then, an anvil crashed down on Brain's head.

"I told you," Pinky said.

"Okay, okay, Pinky, you were right, I was wrong," Brain said. "Now, let's go. I want to find something that will get that thought out of my head."


	2. Something Weird's Going On

**LOONEY TUNES & WINX CLUB: DARK BLOOM'S RETURN Chp. 2: What's Wrong With Bloom?**

As the Winx girls flew into Looney Tune Land, the Tunes saw a sad look on Bloom's face.

"Hmmm… I wonder what'sth wrong with Bloom," Sylvester said.

"What do you mean, Sylvester?" Bugs asked.

"Look at that sad look on her face," Sylvester said. "Something's wrong with her."

"You know, come to think of it, she's doesn't look so good," Bugs said.

As the Winx girls flew down, the Tunes greeted the girls and they did the same. Bugs and Sylvester walked over to Bloom, who was looking sad.

"Eh, what's up, Bloom?" Bugs said.

"Oh, hey, Bugs," Bloom said. "Hi, Sylvester."

"Say, Bloom, what's wrong with ya?" Sylvester asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Bloom said. "Just not feeling right today."

"Oh, okay…" Bugs said.

Bugs and Sylvester walked over to Flora, who was talking to Wakko.

"Hey, Flora," Bugs said. "What's wrong with Bloom? She's not like herself today."

"Well, I'm not sure," Flora said. "She has been acting strange since the, um, the change."

"The change?" Bugs and Sylvester asked.

"You see, one time, Bloom was talking to someone by the name of Lord Darkar, who changed her into Dark Bloom," Flora said.

"D-D-Dark Bloom?" Sylvester asked.

"Yeah," Flora said. "We had to battle her, Valtor and the Trix to change Bloom back to normal, and she hasn't been the same since."

"Wow," Bugs said. "I feel bad for Bloom."

"Me too," Sylvester said.

When she heard Flora talking to Bugs and Sylvester, she pulled the two of them away.

"What was Flora telling you two about?" Bloom asked.

"Well, that time that you changed into Dark Bloom," Bugs said.

"What?" Bloom said in shock.

"Well, Flora was telling us that it happened to you one time," Sylvester said. "You changed into a dark version of yourself."

"Well… uh, you see… I…." Bloom tried to say something, but was at a lost for words, then took a look at her watch. "Listen, I have to go somewhere!"

Bloom flew past the Looney Tunes and her friends as she went somewhere.

"Sheesh! What's the rush?" Daffy said.

"Bloom's been acting pretty weird lately," Stella said. "We don't know why."

"She has?" Tweety asked.

"Yeah, she hasn't been like herself since that 'Dark Bloom' thing," Musa said.

"Dark Bloom, you say?" Tweety asked.

"Yeah," Musa said.

Bugs and Sylvester decided to follow Bloom to where she's going. They asked Layla and Stella to come with them.

"Where are you guys going?" Buster asked.

"To find out where Bloom went," Bugs said.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Babs asked.

"Just find some things to do until we get back," Sylvester said.

As Bugs, Sylvester, Layla and Stella left, the Trix were looking at the Tunes from the sky.

"Excellent!" Icy said. "Looks like all things are going according to plan."

"Right," Darcy said. "Once Bloom changes back into 'Dark Bloom' once again, we'll use her as one of our allies to help us take over Looney Tune Land!"

"Soon, those Tunes and their city will be ours!" Icy said, raising a fist in the air.

Buster and Babs looked up and saw the Trix.

"Oh, no," Buster said. "Here we go again."


	3. Bugs & Sylvester Meet Dark Bloom

**LOONEY TUNES & WINX CLUB: DARK BLOOM'S RETURN Chp. 3: Bugs & Sylvester Meet Dark Bloom  
><strong>_A/N: I apologize for the long hiatus. I was busy working on other stories, and school can really get to you. Anyways, here's Chapter 3 and please review._

Bugs, Sylvester, Layla, and Stella all found Bloom walking into an ice cave. That left them wondering what she was doing.

"Why's Bloom going into dat ice cave?" Bugs asked.

"I have no idea, Bugs," Layla said. "Come on, let's go check in on her."

They all followed Bloom into the cave and found her talking to the Trix. This actually surprised them since the Trix were their sworn enemies.

"Sufferin' Succotash! Bloom's talking to the Trix!" Sylvester said.

"Calm down, Sylvester," Bugs said. "We need to keep quiet, so Bloom doesn't hear us."

As they continued watching the girls talk, Bloom began to change into a darker version of herself, wearing a black-purple version of her outfit, and her hair was looking kind of frizzy.

"So, dat's da Dark Bloom you goils told us about?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah, we had to battle her for a few times to get her back to normal," Stella said.

"How'd she get back to normal?" Sylvester asked.

"We had to tell her that her real self was in there in all of that darkness," Layla said.

Somehow, the four girls heard Bugs, Sylvester, Layla, and Stella socializing, so Darcy made a doppelganger of herself to find them, and sure enough, she did.

Bugs turned to see Darcy staring devilishly at him as his ears drooped down.

"Mother," Bugs said in a scared tone.

"Bugsth, what'sth wrong?" Sylvester asked.

Bugs raised his finger to point at Darcy, who was staring at them.

"Oh, no, it'sth her," Sylvester said.

"Heh heh, eh, pardon me, Darcy, I can see dat you goils are busy, so in dis case, we'll bid you all a formal adieu," Bugs said as he and Sylvester grabbed Layla and Stella to get them out of there.

The Trix and Dark Bloom followed them, but the four characters hid behind a ice sculpture.

"Wow! The evil Trix really wishes to do us in!" Bugs said.

"Yeah, we just need to keep our eyes peeled for any of their tricks," Layla said.

Suddenly, a carrot was hung down from a rope, catching Bugs' attention. Being a rabbit, he couldn't resist the delicious vegetable. Icy felt a tug, and began to pull Bugs up.

"Ah-ha! We got you now, you wise-cracking rabbit!" Icy said.

Bugs was struggling to get out of her clutches, then he got an idea. Bugs grabbed a Viking helmet, slammed it down on Icy, and used a hammer to shock her a bit.

"What a maroon!" Bugs said as he got back with the others.

When he got back, though, he saw that Sylvester and Stella were there, but Layla was missing.

"Guys! Where's Layla?" Bugs asked.

"I don't know," Sylvester said. "One minute, she'sth with usth, the next minute, she'sth gone!"

"I bet the Trix had somethin' to do wit dis," Bugs said. "Wait'll I-"

A frying pan appeared out of nowhere, and hit Bugs right on the head. It was revealed that Darcy was the one who used the frying pan to get that clever rabbit.

"Who's the smart guy now?" Darcy said as she grabbed Bugs.

Sylvester and Stella both looked worried as Dark Bloom appeared behind Stella and grabbed her from behind.

"Stella? Where are ya?" Sylvester said, looking for his friends. "Oh, no, I'm the only one left!"

The Trix began to creep up near Sylvester, but he quickly got out of the cave and wanted to tell the others.

"Sufferin' Succotash! The Trix have gotten Bugs, Stella, and Layla!" Sylvester said. "I've got to go warn the othersth!"

Sylvester then ran all the way back to ACME Acres to warn the others.

Meanwhile, Bugs, Stella, and Layla regained consciousness to see that they were tied up.

"What do ya plan to do with us, doll-face?" Bugs asked.

"First of all, don't call me doll-face!" Icy said. "Secondly, we're going to use some of your cartoon logic powers to help us in our plan to take over the world!"

"Yeah, right, you haven't even done anything by yourself since you had Lord Darkar and Baltor, Valtor, or what's his name help ya out," Bugs said. "Dere's no way you can-"

"Did someone mention my name?" someone asked.

Bugs, Layla, and Stella were shocked to see Valtor walking up to them.

"Well, well, it looks like my apprentices have gotten your girls and your little mascot," Valtor said.

"Okay, foist of all, I'm not a mascot," Bugs said. "Second of all, why are you doing dis?"

"Don't you realize it?" Valtor said. "I'm going to make you and your friends my slaves, so I can rule Looney Tune Land and ACME Acres with an iron fist."

"With an iron fist, for dat matter, you might need an iron lung!" Bugs said as the others laughed.

"So, you think you're funny, eh?" Valtor said as he chained Bugs to a table. "Well, let's see how funny you still think it is when I change you into a darker version of yourself."

"You can't be serious!" Bugs said.

"Just watch me," Valtor said.

"Just admit it, rabbit," Darcy said. "We won, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh, yeah?" Bugs said. "Sylvester's already rounding up the others to squash your evil plans. Just watch and see your plans crumble at da sight of your own failure."

The Trix just looked annoyed as Dark Bloom flew up into Bugs' face.

"Listen here, Bugs," Dark Bloom said. "You can pull off all of these wisecracks as long as you want, and look at yourself when we finish, you'll be a darker version of yourself, like me."

"Come on, Bloom, please don't do dis!" Bugs said. "I know you're in there somewhere!"

"Sorry, Bugs, but the real Bloom's not here," Dark Bloom said, before she temporarily changed back into Bloom. "Bugs, help me!" She later changed back into Dark Bloom. "Whoops! Heh, just a slight mishap."

"You won't get away with dis!" Bugs said.

"Oh, I think we already did," Dark Bloom said. "Ladies, let's go."

The Trix and Dark Bloom used all of their dark magic to change Bugs into a dark version of himself, with Layla and Stella watching in worry. After the process, Bugs was wearing a Grim Reaper-type cloak with the hood up.

"Oh, Dark Bugs, reveal yourself!" Icy said.

Bugs pulled off his hood to reveal that his eyes became yellow and his teeth became sharp. Needless to say, Layla and Stella were scared.

Back at ACME Acres, Sylvester was telling everyone about what happened to Bugs, Layla, and Stella.

"Oh, no!" Daffy said. "They're trying to change Bugs into one of them?"

"Yes, and the worst part isth, they said there'sth nothing we can do about it!" Sylvester said.

"I think they have forgotten the fact that we're Looney Tunes," Buster said. "As if they could beat us. Even with all of the magic in the world, they just can't do it."

"So, what're going to do?" Plucky asked.

"We're going to save our friends from the Trix's evil clutches, that's what we're going to do!" Musa said.

"Right, besides, who knows what they did to Bugs," Yakko said.

"I have a feeling that the Trix won't give up until they make you all their slaves," Babs said.

"Which will not happen," Dot said.

"Alright, everyone, let'sth go save our friendsth!" Sylvester said.

Everyone began to rush into the ice cave to save Bugs, Layla, and Stella from the evil Trix, Dark Bloom, and Valtor.

Little did they know, though, that when they see Bugs, they would be in for a big surprise.


End file.
